


Partner

by Kamary



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Emotional Manipulation, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Suicide, No Mercy Route, Other, POV Second Person, True Pacifist Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 10:58:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5002108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamary/pseuds/Kamary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your heart was overflowing with love. You would later think, maybe it was because you were so spoiled by their love that it turned out like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Partner

**Author's Note:**

> So, I wanted to write a fic based on my headcanons as to why a Pacifist Frisk would want to reset. It got... A lot darker than it started. This is heavily based on the abandoned quiche theory. I hope you enjoy.

At first, it was alright. Toriel had adopted you. You had the skeleton brothers as best friends and Undyne and Alphys were like your cool aunts. Even Asgore was kind to you. Your heart was overflowing with love. You would later think, maybe it was because you were so spoiled by their love that it turned out like this.

\---

After a few years, things changed. The surface was so different from the underground. People needed to get jobs. Monsters spaced out. Asgore was the first to leave you. As the king, it was his job to watch out for monsters and the human government wanted him near so that he could. You stayed where you’d always stayed. Toriel said that, even if you were ambassador, you didn’t have to go. You could stay with her forever.

Alphys was the next to leave you. She was asked to work on a secret project with a bunch of humans. You don’t know what it was about, but you heard it was very important. You missed her dearly when she left, and even more so because only a few months later, Undyne followed her. You heard they were happy. You only saw them once after that, for their wedding. Undyne wrote her own vows and you don’t think you’d heard a cheesier speech in your life.

For a while, it was just you, Toriel, and the two skeletons. Toriel and Sans were close, so very close. You looked forward to the say they told each other about their feelings, but they never did. There wasn’t time. One day, out of the blue, Sans just disappeared. You didn’t know why. He just did. Papyrus was a mess. He cried day and night for a while. And then he was better one morning. He became like your brother (you’d never call him that, you didn’t want him to feel like you were trying to replace Sans). But then one day, he decided he needed to leave too.

“I’M GOING TO FIND SANS! THAT BONEHEAD IS PROBABLY JUST LAZING AROUND ON HIS OWN! HE NEEDS HIS COOL BROTHER TO KEEP HIM IN CHECK. DON’T WORRY, I’LL BRING HIM BACK!’

Papyrus never came back. You saw images of him all the time. People loved him. He became a big star, the monster mascot. Almost as big a star as Mettaton. He never found Sans. You think he was too ashamed to come back without his brother. You didn’t need him to bring back Sans, though it would be nice. You just wanted him to come back. All the phone calls and post cards in the world couldn’t make up for the fact he left you.

But you had Toriel. Toriel would never leave you. She talked about moving, but she promised to bring you with her. However, one day, as you were getting older, she started talking about you going away to school. A fancy college that was trying to be more monster friendly. It would be a great place for the future ambassador to learn. The words burned through your heart like a fire poker.

Toriel was going to leave. She was going to send you away. You closed your heart to her in that moment and agreed. It was better to leave than be left. You started to file your application when a familiar voice came back.

_They always leave, don’t they?_

How sick were you to feel happy to hear that voice again? Chara never wanted anything good, but for once, someone who left you came back!

_Humans, monsters, they’ll leave, unless you take it into your own hands to make sure they don’t. It’s better to leave that to be left._

That fact they echoed back your thoughts made you feel disgusted with yourself. You weren’t like Chara!

_It’s alright to want to be loved._

“I just want to be loved…” You knew better than to talk to them. To respond was to give them power over you. Already you could feel the weight of them draped over your shoulders. “I-I don’t want them to leave.”

_Then don’t let them._

“No!” You jerked up, as if you could flee from the voice in your head. “I won’t kill them.”

It was weird to hear a voice laugh in your own head. _When did I ever say to kill them, partner? I’m saying, make them love you again._

“I don’t know how. If I did, I would have done it before, when…”

_Don’t worry, I’ve got this. Just follow my instructions closely._

\---

Asgore took time away to come see you. Everyone did, except for Sans. Sans was still missing. Toriel started to say things like how you weren’t ready to go away to school. You needed to be here, safe, with her. You wanted to be here with her forever too.

Chara’s plan worked. Just a little slip up. It could have been on accidental or on purpose. You walked straight into traffic. You were sturdy, you knew that wouldn’t kill you. Yet, everyone came rushing back like you thought it would. You felt repulsive, going this far to feel loved. Surely, if you reached out and asked.

That never worked before, so why would it now?

For now, you were happy to have everyone around.

\---

The third time you did it, only Papyrus came back. Other sent you message, get well cards. Toriel started to get a look in her eyes. Tired, she was so very tired. Afterwards, you would hear her crying sometimes. What had she done to her baby?

The doctors told you that you need to see a therapist. That they would make you better. You kicked and screamed and refused. You didn’t need a label. A label, in your mind, meant you were never getting better. A label was an excuse to leave.

\---

The fifth time was the only time you were serious. People started saying you were doing it for attention (maybe, but the feeling really was there). Doctors looked at you coldly, like you were a hopeless case. Your heart hurt.

Only Toriel visited. Papyrus sent you a letter later, but you think even he gave up on you. That was alright, you’d even up on yourself too.

_Stay determined. You can make them love you._

“What do you know? Your advice only made people want me around less!”

_You think I don’t know. I know how it feels to be alone, partner. I’ve been alone longer than you can imagine._

You sighed. Sometimes you remembered things. They were like dreams, memories of Chara’s life. Sometimes it was fuzzy between you two. You could force yourself to remember who you were, but when you weren’t putting up an effort, you blurred into each other.

“How do I make them love me? I think… I’m too damaged. Nobody could ever want me.”

_Now, maybe. But back then, they loved you. If you still have the determination, you can go back._

“I haven’t saved. I haven’t saved in years.”

_Don’t worry, partner. I’ll take you back to the beginning. Let’s wipe away this world and start over._

For the last time in _this_ life, you decided to take Chara up on their offer.

\---

Again and again, you reset the world. It was good at first. You saved everyone over and over. They were so happy. But as the years and deaths piled up, things changed. They started to look at you differently. Asgore told you that looked tired. You were tired, tired of things changing.

Eventually you stopped feeling they loved you at all. But that was alright, because there was someone who would never leave.

_If you can’t get them to love you, then make them fear you. Make the world crumble under your weight._

A faint smile found it’s way to your lips. Over and over, you would destroy this world. Over and over you would save it. And through it all, there was one constant. You had Chara, and though it would never be enough, you weren’t alone.

_Stay determined, Frisk._


End file.
